Dragons & Princesses
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: Audrey has an unexpected transformation after her bout with the scepter, and Mal isn't sure how she's supposed to feel about it. [Maldry] [Light! Bal]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Mal heard the scream. It was shrill and high pitched, familiar somehow as the Dragon Girl sat up quickly. She was breathing heavily, sweat slicking her bare skin as her heart thundered in her chest. Crashing in Jane's room at Auradon Prep hadn't been planned as she usually slept with Ben at the Palace, but she couldn't bare the thought of her fiancé right now, and she wasn't thinking about where she had been running when she fled. It was too hard; too fresh even to bare. Glancing to the large four poster bed, Jane always took a heavy potion to sleep so she didn't even stir at the noise. Mal even doubted that the fairy girl knew she had a guest in her dorm for the night.

Leaving the sofa which she had claimed for her own, Mal hurried out into the hall. All was quiet except for the guttural sounds coming from directly across the hall. Audrey's room? That explained why the scream sounded familiar. If anyone could pull off a horror shriek that could wake the dead, it was Sleeping Beauties Daughter. Placing her ear against the door, Mal could hear frantic sobbing from behind it. She and Audrey still had a shaky relationship at best, even after all that had happened after the barriers destruction. So Mal debated going in, not wanting to intrude on a possibly private moment. But the pained whining from behind the door changed her mind quickly.

"Make it easy, make it quick. Open the door without a kick."

Flicking her hand, the door immediately opened (lock or not) and Mal entered. Closing the room behind her just in case someone else got curious, the Dragon Girl could still hear Audrey's sobbing, "Audrey? Hey, it's Mal. Are you ok?"

"M-Mal?" Audrey's voice was barely a rasp, coming from inside the bathroom. Striding closer, Mal slowed as she noticed distinct red spots on the carpet. Was that a blood trail? "Please, just l-leave me alone."

"I want to help if I can?" Mal said, inching closer to the door slightly more worried. Maybe she'd just hit her head on something? "Audrey, I promise I'm not here to hurt you."

Pressing a hand against the partially closed door, Mal slowly pushed it open with a creak. At first she didn't see Audrey, but glancing down, the small blonde was huddled in the bathtub, arms over her head. She looked fine. "Audrey, what happened?"

"P-please leave."

Stepping closer to the girl, Mal placed one foot in the bathtub, sitting down on the rim. Gently, the Dragon Girl touched Audrey's arm. It was scorching like fire, and not like an ordinary fever. Audrey kept her head down, hair shielding her face. But what worried Mal most was the red tint it had taken at the top, slowly seeping down through the pale strands. Gently grasping Audrey's hot arm again, Mal ignored its unusual temperature as she lifted it away from what she suspected was some kind of wound. What Mal found though made her heart stop beating.

A small horn had sprouted, black like charcoal and shining in the low light of the bathroom. It had seemingly grown up through Audrey's hair overnight, causing the bleeding she was seeing. Removing Audrey's other arm, another horn was revealed, "oh...my god. Audrey."

"I-I-I'm a monster." The Princess croaked, "a monster!"

"You're not a monster," Mal said, keeping her voice as steady as possible as she lowered Audrey's wrists down into her lap, "look at me. Audrey, look at me."

Taking the girls chin in her hand, Mal forcefully (but still gently), turned her face upwards. This revealed the most beautiful pair of sparkling dragon eyes Mal had ever seen. They were dark like marbles, glistening with starlight and slit sharply down the center. They flickered under long lashes as Audrey blinked a few times, squinting in the light, "Wow."

"I don't know how this happened!" Audrey whined desperately, wincing as she reached up to touch one of her new horns, "I've had this headache all night. And then I woke up and...and this!"

"Audrey calm down, I'm sure there's an explanation."

"But Mal, it's getting worse!"

Whining a bit again, Mal noticed something as she once again as she took Audrey's jaw in her hand.

"Open."

"I don't want..."

"For gods sake, Audrey just open your mouth."

Grumbling unhappily, the Princess did as she was told. This revealed the pair of sharp fangs Audrey had gained, a pair of them on either side of her mouth, uppers and lowers, "you got the whole dragon treatment, didn't you?"

"Not helping!" Audrey hissed angrily, her hair shifting as Mal gently pulled it aside. Running a hand over the back of the Princesses neck, skin flaked away easily under Mal's fingertips, revealing a patch of pink and black colored scales, "is it bad?"

"...I...yeah, it's bad. Let me see your face again."

Turning Audrey's head again, Mal began to caress her skin. This revealed another patch of scales at her hairline, and next to her eyes, "okay. So, extra bad news. You're shedding..."

"I'm what!"

"Calm down, do you want to wake the whole school? You're scales are coming in under your skin. You need to shower."

Audrey had a stricken look on her face as Mal rolled her eyes, more curious now then worried as she left the bathtub and grabbed a towel.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Audrey spat, rising from her crouching position. In her sheer nightdress, Mal felt her lips go dry as muscles rippled underneath. She wasn't a bisexual, was she? "Mal! Get out."

"Right! Yes, sorry. Leaving now."

Draping the towel over the sink, Mal left the bathroom but kept the door open as Audrey started the water. The sheer dress she had been wearing was now on the floor as Mal blushed deeply, running her fingers over her scalp. This wasn't exactly how she planned the night after her and Ben's first big fight since Cotillion to go.

It was a while before the water stopped flowing, the sounds Audrey shuffling around in the bathroom bringing Mal back to alertness. Glancing up as the door slowly opened, the Princess stood in nothing but a towel. Patches of scales had cropped up all over her body, most prominent across the front of her chest, up the sides and back of her neck and across her shoulders.

"Uh...hem, how does it feel? The shed, I mean."

"Better." Audrey mumbled, still grasping the front of her towel awkwardly. With the blood gone from her blonde hair, Mal could better see the newly sprouted horns as she smiled. "What are you smiling about? We have to find a way to get me back to normal!"

"Yes! Sorry, I just...eh, never mind actually." Shaking the thought of 'Baby Horns' Audrey away, Mal watched the Princess walk towards her wardrobe. The smell of her skin slapped the VK across the face the minute the Princess disappeared. She smelled distinctly of strawberries and vanilla, the scent pungent as though a candle had been lit.

"Hey...Audrey, what shampoo do you use?"

"A vegan kind?" The princess answered, sounding a bit far away in the closet, "you can't possibly smell it from there, it only has like a teaspoon of coconut in it."

"Oh. Did you light a candle while you were in the bathroom by any chance?"

"No...why?"

"Nothing, just curious."

Shaking her weird feelings away for a moment, Mal leaned on a hand. They'd probably be making an unsanctioned trip to the library tonight, or possibly sneak into Fairy Godmothers archives. Glancing up as Audrey exited the closet, she was in nothing but a black tube top and sweats. This revealed all of her stomach (scales trailing down the sides), as well as a bellybutton ring Mal didn't know Audrey had.

"Mal? Eyes are up here."

Blinking, Audrey had her hands on her hips, a brow arched as Mal swallowed. She looked amazing in the dim light, her scales sparkling slightly as the VK once again forced the thoughts away.

"Sorry. I just...didn't know you had a bellybutton ring?"

"I got it when I was sixteen," Audrey explained hotly, waving her long wet ponytail as her scent once again caused Mal to fluster. What even was that? It was intoxicating.

"That's cool. Why are you dressed like that? I'd think you'd want to cover all that up."

"It's...well it hurts," Audrey admitted quietly. Hearing this particular statement, Mal frowned. Glancing at Audrey's scales, they were slightly upturned as the Dragon Girl slowly understood what was wrong.

"I think I can help."

"Just...don't do anything weird." Audrey grumbled unhappily, watching Mal walk towards her. Carefully, the VK touched a patch of scales. They were smooth like glass, Audrey wincing slightly in pain as Mal dragged her hand across the patch. This flattened the triangular plates, releasing the tension on the skin. Continuing this pattern, Audrey's muscles fidgeted under her touch. "What are you doing?" she asked, shivering slightly as Mal brought her hands down the length of her back, and to the bottom of her sides.

"Your scales are ruffled," Mal said, "they just need to be realigned."

"Figures you'd know that, being a dragon." Audrey hissed lightly, Mal just nodding mindlessly. She'd realigned her own scales before while in Dragon form, but she'd never done it for someone else. Audrey's scales were so different then her own leathery purple hide. Mal could only imagine how beautiful she was when fully transformed.

"There." Finishing up the last patch, Mal stood slowly. Audrey had a hand in her hair, glancing over her shoulder with those huge eyes of hers as Mal's heart thundered with sudden need. What the hell was wrong with her all of a sudden? "I hope it's better?"

"Yeah, much. Mal...uh, by any chance..."

"Yes?"

"What shampoo do _you _use?"

Blinking slightly at the question she herself had asked not moments before, Audrey looked a bit awkward, her pale cheeks slightly red, "it just, it smells really nice."

"I use an unscented shampoo. Why? What do you smell?"

"I-It's nothing." Shaking her head, Audrey released her ponytail as Mal tipped her head.

"I'll tell you what you smell like, if you want."

"You...you can smell me?!" Audrey asked, eyebrows jerking upwards as she swiveled to face Mal. The Dragon Girl just shrugged.

"I guess it's a dragon thing. So? C'mon, if we can both smell each other it's not that weird."

"No, that just makes it's _really _weird. But fine. It's...well it's a bit like a forest after a rainfall; very earthy and natural."

"I didn't really take you for an earthy and natural type." Mal admitted, tucking some purple hair behind her ear as Audrey just rubbed a patch of scales mindlessly.

"I spent a lot of time outside as a little girl, in my mother's cottage. I do love nature. So now it's your turn. What do...erm...what do I smell like?"

"Sweet. It's very strong too; like strawberries and vanilla."

"You love strawberries." Audrey observes lightly, kicking a bare foot as she exhaled shakily, "so what do we do. About this situation, I mean?"

"Well it's some kind of magic." Mal said, resisting her urge to get closer to Audrey and touch her beautiful whitish hair, "maybe the library?"

"Ok. I'm just...I need to put a sweatshirt on."

"No!"

Startled by her own reaction, Mal had a hand around Audrey's wrist. She was so _beautiful _all of a sudden. Pulling the princess closer, Mal practically towered over her.

"M-Mal...your eyes."

Blinking slightly, Mal could practically feel the green, and see the ultra focus as her pupils slitted sideways. But her instincts were not letting Audrey out of her grip as she _kissed_the princess. It was sudden and weird, and she tasted like strawberries and vanilla. Mal expected retaliation, a shove or a squeak. Anything really. But Audrey just wrapped her arms around Mal's neck, taking the gentle nips the Dragon Girl was giving her lips with strange, breathy gasps. When Mal was satisfied, she released and Audrey stepped out of her grip.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty looked a bit winded, more then a tad shocked and was blushing the most furious shade of red.

"Oh...my god Audrey, I'm so, so sorry..."

"What...was that?" Audrey's dragon eyes flickered slightly back and forth as Mal pursed her lips. She couldn't explain it to Audrey, even if she wanted to. It was like something primal had come over her. Something possessive and previously dormant.

"I really don't know what came over me. It's just...you're so..." stopping mid sentence, Audrey straightened herself out. She actually appeared to be offended.

"I'm what, Mal?"

"You're so...beautiful, with your scales, and your eyes. And I just...it was something else, I swear I didn't mean to."

"You think I'm...beautiful? Looking like this?"

Glancing down at herself, Mal swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yeah, yeah I do. More then beautiful, even. Gorgeous."

Looking hesitant from across the room, Audrey sighed deeply and nodded, moving to grab a sweatshirt which had been discarded on the floor during the night of transformation.

"You're a wonderful kisser," Audrey admitted finally, tucking her collar up to hide her scales and lifting her hood to cover the horns, "Ben's a lucky man. So, library?"

"Yes, library."

Following the scent of strawberries and vanilla out the door, Mal rubbed the back of her neck. Maybe she needed to find that book of spells as much as Audrey did?

...

**A/N: Ship. Ship. Ship. This is legit just an excuse for me to shipshipship! I regret nothing. I love all pairings in the Descendants universe (especially MalxBen), don't get me wrong, but this is just me barfing out a story idea that I thought was interesting. Chapter 2 is already coming! It's all about quick and awkward escalation between these two, so prepare for some whiplash. Till next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

...

Mal was distracted. Ben's arm felt chaste around her waist at they sat at the Kings Table for lunch. Jay and Carlos were eating almost as fast as Harry and Gil. Evie was mindlessly sketching in her notepad, and Uma just looked like she didn't want to be there. Ben was so focused on his work he didn't even notice Mal's eye wandering the lunch room.

The late night library search hadn't been successful. Mal was too distracted by what happened with Audrey to be of much help. What made it worse was the Princess in question was too short to reach some of the highest shelves, so every time she'd reach for something, her sweatshirt would lift and reveal a sliver of black scaled skin which Mal just wanted desperately to touch. Blinking out of the memory as if she'd fallen, Evie glanced up curiously.

"Everything alright, Mal?" She queried gently, pencil stilling as her friend nodded half-heartedly.

"Yeah. Fine."

"Your eye is wandering." Uma mumbled cheekily, leaning on a hand as Mal pursed her lips. Glancing at the oblivious king, Uma just shook her head, "no wonder though."

"It's nothing, honestly. Just people watching, ya' know?" Mal lied, faltering slightly when her nose picked up on Audrey's scent. She was used to smelling different things since after Cotillion. Evie always smelled like apples, Ben had a certain clean carpet smell, and Uma was musty with salt water. But _Audrey. _Mal could smell her now from a mile away, even in a room filled with people. She supposed it was due to her dragon change, but even before the Princess always had a sweetness around her.

Eyes following her figure carefully, Audrey was in an oversized pink sweatshirt and white jeans with pink combat boots. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun, horns hidden under a pink baseball cap with silver aviators on the brim. Even in 'stealth mode', Audrey was still the best looking Princess in the room. Following at her heels was none other then Chad 'smells-like-plastic' Charming, and Mal felt a red hot anger in her gut. She didn't like _Chad_. She never liked him, and she especially didn't like him near Audrey. When Chad cornered her against a post, clearly in an interrogating mood, Mal was on autopilot as she stood up.

This caused Ben and the rest of the table to look up in curiosity. After all, Mal almost never left the table without Ben, and vice-versa. Ignoring the stares of her friends, Mal made her way across the cafeteria to where Chad had Audrey cornered. He was speaking to her, but her face and body language was clear. '_BACK OFF_'. Mal was honestly surprised Chad was still pining after Audrey at all, especially since she gave him a good scare while under the scepters curse.

Approaching them like a peel of thunder, Mal couldn't help her growl as she pushed Chad by the shoulder. It wasn't a hard shove, but it was enough to send him stumbling as Audrey ducked away from the post to stand behind her rescuer.

"Mal!" Chad greeted, "I don't know what that was for? I was just talking with my girlfriend,"

"A. She's not your girlfriend anymore." Holding up a finger, Mal snarled angrily at Cinderella's son, "B. Learn to read body language. Corner her again, and you'll regret crossing me."

Chad looked ready to say something, but Mal's eyes flickered green with her anger as he nodded and scurried away, probably off to corner some other poor soul. Turning to Audrey, she had a smile on her pretty pink lips, "did he touch you?"

"No, Mal. I would have slugged him if he did. I'm not a damsel in distress."

"I know, but he's annoying." Mal complained, still ignoring the stares from around the cafeteria as she bounced on her heels, "so...have you found anything out yet?"

"Not yet. And you weren't exactly much help last night."

Leveling Mal with those brilliant brown dragon eyes, the purpled haired girl raised her hands in defeat.

"Completely my fault. We'll try again tonight. I promise I'll be more useful."

"You better. Meet me at 11? Now I have to go, your _puppy_is coming over."

Confused for a moment, Mal glanced over her shoulder. Ben was coming her way, looking more then a little confused. Turning back, Audrey had already walked off.

"Mal."

Sighing deeply, the Dragon Girl turned to Ben. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Chad was being annoying."

"Chad is _always _annoying." Ben admitted, seeming to relax a bit as his eyes found the back of Audrey's head as she left the lunchroom, "was that Audrey?"

"Mmhm. She's been avoiding Chad for weeks, and he still doesn't seem to get the picture. And since I'm being good and all that now, I thought I'd help get him off her back."

"That's pretty generous of you," Ben said with a smile, oblivious to Mal's distraction with the blonde haired seductress, "I'm glad you're trying to mend ties with Audrey."

"Yep. That's me, mending ties."

_Except we totally already kissed, and all I want is to touch her. _Mal kept that bit to herself as she returned to the table and gave the same explanation to her friends. The only ones who didn't seem to believe it were Uma and Evie, both of whom counted as Mal's _best _friends. She needed to be more careful when they were around or they might suspect something and discover Audrey's new secret. Mal found it a bit thrilling honestly, knowing something only one other person knew about (that being the person hiding the secret).

The rest of the day was a complete bore. The classes Mal once enjoyed were now dull, as none of them had Audrey in it. And the Dragon Girl couldn't help but ponder her new hobby in the blonde haired Princess. They had barely spoken before last night, and now Mal felt like she needed to be by Audrey's side as much as possible. It was weirding her out, but she couldn't really mind. Mal thought things between her and Ben would improve after the proposal. But they only seemed to be growing further and further apart, what with Ben now dealing with the consequences of her bringing down the barrier. If last nights 'blow up' didn't prove that, then all of their other squabbles did.

In the middle of the day, after classes had ended, Mal found herself outside Audrey's door. They weren't supposed to meet till eleven, but the Dragon Girl really didn't want to wait. Before she could even knock, Audrey's voice came from inside.

"Mal! Just come in, the door isn't locked."

Blinking, Mal entered. Audrey was standing in the middle of the room, her scales all showing again as she performed yoga on a mat in front of her tv. Closing the door, Mal smirked.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Uh, I can smell you? It's even worse then yesterday."

Slowly lifting her chest up, Audrey didn't stop her lesson as she stretched. Mal was more then happy to just watch her, "well don't just stand there, come do this with me."

"What? I don't know how to yoga."

"Mal. Get down here, or leave my room till I'm finished."

Grumbling unhappy, Mal kicked off her shoes as she got down to her knees beside Audrey, following the poses of the trainer sloppily and awkwardly. The Dragon Girl actually found it much more relaxing then she expected, falling into the movements more naturally as they progressed into standing stretches. When it was done, Audrey placed both hands on her hips as they faced one another in the dorm. The Princesses skin was slick with sweat, making her glisten as she wiped her forehead, "so what do you want? I thought we weren't meeting till later."

"I just...wanted to say hi."

"Really? That's the only reason."

"Uh, yes. And Ben thinks it's a good idea for us to, you know, start mending our relationship."

"Pffft." Snorting in a rather unladylike way, Audrey shook her head back and forth, "I think we're past that point Mal," she insisted, rolling up the mat she'd been using as Mal watched her back scales stretch and glisten from the window light, "what do you..."

Audrey was cut off as Mal grabbed her and kissed her again. Just like the night before it was sudden and hot between them. This kiss was shorter as Audrey bit down on Mal's lip with her fangs, causing her to pull back unhappily, "that...is not...an answer."

"You bit me!" Mal complained, tasting salt mix with strawberries in her mouth as her smile curled upwards. Was it bad she found that attractive?

"Mal!"

"Ok, ok sorry. My dragon instincts have been hypersensitive all day, and I just wanted to come see you so they'd stop harassing me. That's the truth, I swear it."

"Why would coming to me change anything?" Audrey asked, moving into the bathroom to fetch a towel as Mal flopped down onto the bed with a grunt.

"I dunno. Maybe I'm just not used to having another dragon around? It's a like species thing and all that. Maybe it's territorial?"

"I'm _not _a dragon." Audrey complained, no doubt standing in front of her mirror to reapply her makeup, "I'm still a princess, curse or not."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm am!" Audrey whined again, returning from the bathroom with her face looking perfect as usual, "this is just temporary. There has to be a cure somewhere."

Before Mal could answer, there was a knock at the door as Audrey's eyes widened. She swiveled to Mal, who had also gone shock still.

"Audrey? It's me Jane, can I come in?"

"Under the bed." Mal ordered, Audrey ducking down to the carpet just as the door opened and Jane entered. Eyes settling on Mal, her brow lifted.

"Mal? What are you doing in here?"

"Jane, h-ey. I was uh, looking for Audrey too."

"Oh, so you haven't seen her then?"

"Nope. I can take a message for her though, if I do see her."

"It's nothing that important. She's just been acting kinda weird today; I wanted to make sure everything was alright. If you see her, can you tell her to come find me?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Great. Uh, are you..." pointing out into the hallway, Jane looked somewhat bewildered as Mal shook her head.

"Oh no, no I think I'll wait here for a little longer. See if she shows up."

"Alright. Well, uh, see you, Mal."

Giving the fairy girl a little wave goodbye, the door closed softly as Mal exhaled in relief. Turning to the bed, Audrey was laying on the floor half hidden by the bedskirt, forehead resting on her arms.

"So. You've been acting funny?" Mal queried, eyebrow arching as Audrey grumbled unhappily into the carpet, "what was that? I couldn't hear you cause of your embarrassment."

"...you aren't the only one who's been having issues, ok?" Audrey snapped finally, lifting her head, "I've been disoriented all day long."

"How so?"

"Ugh, everything? Smells, sounds, how far I can see. It's all...weird and distorted. And I can smell _you _everywhere."

"Really?" Mal asked curiously, "maybe it really is a like species thing. You're scent is way stronger then everything else. You smell like a bakery."

"And you smell like a walking pine tree. Can we focus please?" Audrey hissed in annoyance, fangs showing from under her lips as Mal sat on the floor across from the Princess (who was still under the bed like a small child), "I can only keep up this avoidance thing for so long. Someone is bound to notice something's up sooner or later, especially if _we_," pointing between Mal and herself, Audrey sighed gruffly, "keep meeting up like this. We aren't friends, Mal. At least...that's what the whole school thinks."

"Do you think differently?" Mal asked, head falling to one side as Audrey realized her slip of tongue and blushed, "come on, tell me. Tell me!"

"Ok. Ok. I don't really...not like you anymore? It's like, I didn't like you before yesterday, and now I don't mind you. It's...erm...supernatural."

"So we're friends?"

"I didn't say that." Audrey grumbled, leaning on an open hand, "I just don't mind your company. Besides, friends don't go around kissing other friends."

"Mm, friends with benefits." Mal mumbled, causing Audrey to slap her knee with a hand as Mal chuckled, "I'm glad for that, anyway. Because you're going to need my help if you want to find a cure for this curse."

"I'm _very_aware of that, thank you." Audrey complained, crawling out from under the bedskirt and standing. From her spot on the floor, Mal could see up Audrey's tank top, her eyes following the scales all the way— "Mal! Geez do you mind?"

Feeling a light foot kick her in the side, Mal shook her head and smiled sheepishly as Audrey pulled down her shirt, blushing.

"Mmm. Your scales are distracting."

"Yeah, _that's _what was distracting you." Audrey snapped, fluffing her pair and pointing to the door, "now get out before someone comes looking for you."

"Ugh, I don't wanna go back to the dorm. Yours is so much bigger then mine anyway."

"Mal, I said get out."

Prodding the purple haired girl with a foot, Mal grumbled unhappily and got to her feet. Before leaving though, she took Audrey's wrist and pulled her close. Mal liked how hot her skin was; how it practically burned her as she gently ran a hand over the Princesses small horns, and across the patches of scales by her eyes. Yes she and Ben were supposed to get married, but she was still rotten to the core at heart. Pulling Audrey against her, they kissed for the second time that day. This time, the blonde haired girl didn't bite back. The two of them fought for dominance over the other, Mal winning out in the end as she rested both hands on Audrey's hips, the Princesses arms arms up around her neck.

"We shouldn't...keep doing this." Audrey complained when Mal pulled away, her eyes fluttering as the Dragon Girl nipped playfully at the skin of her neck, "Mal. Ben is going to start looking for you."

"Let him look." The girl mumbled, resting her forehead against Audrey's as brown eyes searched green.

"Are you guys fighting?" She asked finally, the two of them still only inches apart as Mal exhaled deep through her nose.

"Yeah. A bit..." pursing her lips, Audrey's slightly arched brown made Mal sigh heavily, "ok, more then a bit. We're fighting about _everything_."

"Makes sense I guess," Audrey said, locking her hands together behind Mal's head as she leaned up against her, "Ben can be as stubborn as his father."

"I just thought we'd get a happily ever after, you know? It had been bliss until after Coronation."

"Love doesn't _give _you happily ever afters, Mal." Audrey insisted somewhat bitterly, her mind clearly elsewhere as Mal ran a hand through her long blonde hair, "sometimes you have to fight for it. And you don't always win that fight."

"What about your mom?" Mal asked, only to have Audrey wince slightly at the thought.

"My mom almost died for her happily ever after." Audrey admitted, frowning deeply, "and after all the fighting I did to keep mine together, plus almost dying because of it, it still wasn't enough. Now I'm here...kissing _you _of all people, due to some crazy curse."

"Mm, we're calling it friends with benefits."

"And so," Audrey continued with an eye roll, "If that doesn't say anything about how backwards happily ever after can actually be, then I don't know what else to tell you."

Gently pushing Mal away with two hands, Audrey had lost some of her spark as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I'll see you tonight, ok? Don't be late."

"I won't. Don't wait up for me, yeah?"

"Course not. Now go, before someone realizes you're gone."

Smirking slightly, Mal turned and left Audrey's dorm. She heard the Princess humming as she left, the sound melodic and beautiful to the Dragon Girls ears as she sighed. Was she willing to fight even more then she already had to keep her happily ever after together with Ben?


	3. Chapter 3

...

...

"Mal! Where have you been? I thought you'd be back hours ago."

Glancing up as she entered the dorm room, Evie was sitting at her desk. The place itself looked pretty empty, as the Daughter of the Evil Queen spent most of her time back at the 'Starter Castle', but she still had a few mannequins around as Mal flopped down onto the bed with a grunt of annoyance.

"Lost track of time," she lied smoothly, running her face against the blankets with a sigh. Audrey's words still ran around her head, even as Evie's form sunk down beside her.

"Is it Ben?"

"Yeah. Isn't it always?"

Rolling onto her back, Mal rubbed a temple tiredly. Of course it was more then _just Ben _for once, it was Audrey too. She'd fallen into Mal's life so suddenly (even if she'd been there from the start) and taken root in her mind. Now there was absolutely no way to get rid of her; at least not with that intoxicating scent, and Mal's instincts making it hard on both of them. It was irritating and comforting at the same time — stupid Dragon curse.

"All relationships go through rough spots," Evie said, no doubt trying to be comforting, but only managing to gain an eye roll from her friend. Evie and Doug had very little turbulence in their relationship (they were 'true love' after all), so Mal wasn't sure the daughter of the Evil Queen was qualified to give good advice for once. But Mal listened anyway, grunting as something oddly book shaped was dropped onto her stomach, "someone left this for you, by the way. I thought it was from Ben. But he doesn't usually use black paper."

Leaving the bed to go back to her desk, Mal sat up and held the present in her hands. It _was_obviously a book despite the flat black wrapping paper, and as the Dragon Girl ripped it open, she wasn't disappointed.

"A Dragonary?" Mal mumbled to herself, feeling the reptilian etching in the front of the charcoal black cover. The book was obviously well used, and as Mal opened the cover it was filled with notes, "I wonder who sent this."

"Dunno. It was here when I came back this afternoon. So it's a dragon manual, then? That could be pretty useful, since you've finally come into your dragon side."

"Yeah. That's almost creepily convenient." Mal mumbled, not really thinking of herself at the moment as she flicked through the pages. Unlike most books Mal owned, this one held no magic within it. Instead it was an index of sorts, showcasing dragons and their habits. Before Mal could explore the book, three knocks came at the door. Already knowing who it was, the dorm swung open, revealing none other then the King himself.

"Mal! You're back."

"Yeah, I am. Sorry I lost track of time,"

"Jane told me you were in Audrey's room."

This caused Mal to groan inwardly. Of course Jane would tell him that. She was as sweet as could be, but couldn't hold a secret for the life of her. Evie now had a strange look on her face, one eyebrow lifted as Mal nodded. No use lying.

"Fine, yes. I was in Audrey's room. I'm helping her out with something, so we needed to talk about it."

"You and Audrey seem to be getting along well these days." Evie said lightly, head tipping to one side, "what are you working on?"

"Oh you know, stuff? She doesn't necessarily want anyone knowing about it."

"I see." Evie mumbled, her frown deepening as Ben waved a hand.

"C'mon Mal, we have dinner plans. Just you and me."

_You, me and that third wheeling phone. _Mal thought, already knowing Ben would almost constantly be checking his emails as she straightened up. She knew of course Ben was coming to get her for dinner, that's the same reason why she didn't want to leave Audrey's room. Forcing a smile onto her face, Mal embraced Ben as tenderly as possible before following him out to where the mopeds were waiting.

The dinner wasn't bad, but as Mal suspected Ben was almost constantly elsewhere the whole night, either checking his emails or greeting patrons who wanted a selfie with the king. It happened like that a lot lately. It was never just Mal and Ben, it was always Ben and Kingdom, plus Mal. It annoyed her, and no matter how she tried to bring up the subject with the future king he could never seem to get it. As the light waned, the two of them stood near their scooters. Ben was checking his emails for the billionth time that night, and Mal was staring up at the sky. Audrey was probably already down in the library by now, surrounded by books, her scales shimmering in the golden light as she sneezed from the dust.

"Hey...Ben, can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm?"

Rolling her eyes when the King didn't even look up, Mal sighed deeply.

"Do you think I work too hard?"

"Sometimes." Ben responded mindlessly, "you get hyper focused on success. But that's a good quality."

Hyper-focused, huh? Swiveling a head to look at her fiancé, Mal frowned. He wasn't the same boy she fell in love with. Not saying she didn't still love him as a person...but something inside of her surged when she thought of marriage. And it wasn't excitement.

"Do you ever think that maybe happily ever after is a cruel expectation to have?"

"No." Ben answered instantly again, "I think you should strive for it. And once you have it, you keep it forever."

Mal frowned even deeper. Now she had two different ideas from two different people about happily ever after. Audrey the cynic, and Ben the optimist. But there was one difference between the two. Mal had seen the harsh reality expectation had on a soft heart. Audrey's betrayal not a few weeks before was enough to convince her that the Sleeping Beauty's cynical outlook on life had been learned (very recently) rather then built.

"Sometimes...I think I work too hard for this happily ever after to work."

It wasn't something Mal wanted to say out loud, but it slipped her lips anyway as she watched Ben's head snap up. He heard that message loud and clear.

"Mal..."

Before Ben could even get a word in, Mal had taken off into the night as a dragon. She was running from her problems again, sure. But she needed a moment to think, and maybe leaving Ben with a tid-bit of her real feelings was a good thing. Caressing the night sky gently, Mal arrived back at school in a matter of moments. Transforming back into herself in a puff of smoke she climbed the stairs and headed straight to the library. As she suspected, Audrey was already there knee deep in books.

"You're early for once." Audrey greeted, not in any cruelty as she reached for another book and pulled it down into her hands, "how was date night?"

"Audrey. Did you believe in happily ever once?"

Stopping her very elegant movements, Audrey turned to face Mal. Her gentle eyes held no judgement or malice in them, only a bemused sense of curiosity as she nodded.

"Of course I did. I think everyone does at one point in their lives."

"Why?"

It was a dumb question, and Mal was expecting Audrey to brush her off. But, the Princess turned back to her bookshelf, handing Mal a title. Taking it from her hands, it was a book of unfinished stories from an unknown author. Not understanding the message, Audrey rolled her eyes slightly.

"Mal. All fairytales have a happy ending, right? We are told them over and over again, all with the same beginning and ending since birth. But people — real people — are more like this book...unfinished, waiting for just the right ending to come along. And I guess the truth, is that no story is every truly finished."

"But why don't people understand that fairytales continue on after the 'ever after' part? I mean, I'm pretty sure uniting all the kingdoms wasn't in Ben's father's fairytale. He married his princess, and that was the end...but then it wasn't."

"I think that's a question much bigger then you, Mal." Audrey admitted, shelving some of her reading materials, "you can't put a general stamp on human nature. There is good and evil in all. I know from experience. Happily ever afters come to those who are willing to make them, and then keep them happy. Like my parents, or like Chad's parents."

"So what about you and Ben? Why didn't that happily ever after work."

"Because it wasn't me who gave up on Ben, Mal." Audrey snapped suddenly, making Mal jump a bit as the Princess frowned, looking a bit broken, "he gave up on me. I tried everything, and I mean everything in my power to keep us from falling apart. But Ben...he's like the tide. Never one way or another."

"I can understand that." Mal grumbled, shoving her hands in her pockets and kicking a crumpled sticky note as Audrey nodded carefully.

"I think Mal you need to reevaluate your relationship with Ben, if you're really having all of these second thoughts about being engaged."

"I never said I was having second thoughts." Mal insisted quickly, pursing her lips as Audrey leveled her with a deadpan stare.

"It's written all over your face, Mal. And that's why you're trying to figure out what happily ever after is supposed to be. Trust me, I went through the same process after Ben dumped me. And again after...well, you know." Shaking away the memories of her betrayal, Audrey just sighed again, "and of all the people you're choosing to confide in, you came to me. And not because we're friends with benefits."

Mal smirked at that, feeling her heart lighten a bit as Audrey finally finished her re-sorting and turned to face the Dragon Girl, "I'm someone who's willing to give you the truth about Ben and your relationship, whether you like it or not."

And that was true. Mal knew it was true the instant Audrey said it. She could have gone to any number of people and asked the same questions and she would have gotten the same answers. '_Happily ever after is forever_', '_you and Ben are perfect for one another_', '_things will work out in the end, it's just a rough spot_' and on and on. They'd try to lift her spirits, make sure Ben and her stayed the picture perfect couple. And while Audrey wasn't necessarily making her feel _great _about her place when it came to Ben, she was also letting Mal know that it was her choice to break it off if something felt wrong.

"Everything alright?" Audrey asked, bringing Mal back down to earth. There were no apologies from this girl for being to brutally honest.

"Yeah, fine. Just a lot to think about."

"Mm, I suppose so."

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" Mal blurted out suddenly, her question hanging in the air as Audrey's fine brow rose into her scaly hairline.

"Somewhere? You'll have to be more specific."

"Well, I heard Jane say that Neverland was beautiful at night."

"You want to go to _Neverland?" _Audrey asked, "at this time of night? That's hours from here, Mal."

"Maybe by car." Mal mumbled, smiling slyly as Audrey held up a finger.

"Oh no. You are not implying..."

"Come on Audrey! We both need to get out of this library, and you're part Dragon now, you belong in the air. Where's you're sense of adventure?"

"But Mal...that's against all the rules."

"And being in the library after hours isn't?" Mal questioned, Audrey opening her mouth only to close it quickly, "it's just this one time. You might even like it."

"Ugh...I can't believe...fine, fine just turn off those eyes. It's bad enough I want my car to smell like you, I don't need you making sad dragon eyes at me."

Smiling broadly, Mal took Audrey's hand. Dragging her outside, Mal happily transformed. It came as easily now as breathing, shifting between forms. Staring down at Audrey, the young Princess looked a bit fearful as Mal lowered her neck. She couldn't speak as a Dragon, but Audrey seemed to get the picture as she walked to a low spot. "Don't make me regret this decision."

Feeling Audrey's hand on her hide, her fingers were hot like fire as Mal shivered under the touch. Twirling her head around to watch the Sleeping Beauty settle down between her wings, she held on tightly to one of Mal's long back spikes before nodding. "Alright, I'm ready."

Grinning with a muzzle full of teeth, Mal took of into the night sky elegantly. Once at soaring height, she took a risk to glance back at her rider. Audrey had her eyes wide open, blonde hair blowing in the musty breeze as her head looked at everything around her.

'_Told you flight was amazing.' _Mal thought smugly, blinking as an unfamiliar feeling invaded her mind.

'_Mal, why can I hear your thoughts?' _

Audrey was as clear as day in her mind, as though they were actually speaking. She definitely needed to read that Dragonary when she got back.

'_Dunno. Must be a Dragon thing. How's the ride?' _

'_I've never been up so high before.' _

Soaring a bit higher, Mal could already see Audrey running a hand through the soft clouds, feeling them with her fingers,

'_Any regret about this idea?' _Mal asked curiously, admiring the sights of outer Auradon from the air.

'_I'll let you know when we get to Neverland.' _

Laughing happily in her mind at the cheeky answer, Mal continued to glide carefully, allowing her passenger a full view of the ocean and the star filled horizon. Mal knew of course being this content with Audrey's presence was unusual, especially based on their past history. But her being here, in all of her princess glory, made Mal feel...bad. And not bad about the relationship, but bad as just doing something secret. Sharing something no one else knew about. Dipping down closer to the earth, they flew over the crystal ocean, Audrey laughing as a spray of water from Mal's wings chilled the sides of her legs.

Audrey was still a prissy pink princess; that hadn't changed. She was snide and egotistical at times, but she was also honest, wise and intuitive. She was more willing to be uncomfortable, an step out of her comfort zone now that Ben was no longer stuck on her mind. Smiling as the peaks of Neverland came into view, Mal grinned again. This princess would probably be the death of her...but Mal couldn't find it in her to care.

**A/N: I still regret nothing :) Thanks for all of the follows and reviews on this story! I am writing on my others including Words of Warning and Who I Am, I've just been busy these past weeks ^^ thanks for being amazing, lovelies! **

**-R **

...

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer — T Rated Chapter (sorta?)**

...

...

"Were you able to see the stars from the Isle of the Lost?"

Audrey's voice was quiet, almost inaudible in the night as Mal flicked her eyes to glance down at her. The two had settled on a high cliff upon their arrival in Neverland, laying on their backs staring up at the endless navy sky. At some point, Audrey snuggled close to Mal, her head resting on her shoulder as the blanket of stars above glistened within marble eyes. As it was just them out in the middle of nowhere, the Princess had shed her layers of clothing, leaving her obsidian scales exposed. Mal found herself playing with them, running her hand across the arrow shaped plates as they lay together.

"Not usually." Mal admitted softly, her chest rumbling from Audrey's weight on her ribs, "sometimes though the fog would clear just enough so that we could see a hint of the sky."

"My Grammy used to tell me stories about the stars," Audrey mused, sighing deeply as a sense of melancholy fell across her face, "I was so young then."

"You're still young, Audrey," Mal insisted, sitting up slightly on an elbow so she could look at her...companion? Mal wasn't entirely sure what they were anymore. "You have a full life ahead. You said it yourself, life doesn't end with happily ever after. Or in this case, a really shitty decision."

"Using my own words against me? That's pretty rotten, Mal." Audrey teased, rolling over so she was laying on her stomach.

"It's what I do." The Dragon Girl insisted with a laugh, already missing Audrey's close proximity as she too rolled over, the two of them now hip to hip, "so what's on your mind?"

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do now."

"How so?" Mal queried, leaning on a hand as she watched the blonde haired princess beside her pick at the grass.

"I've always been told how to live my life." Audrey explained, watching wistfully as the blades of green in her palm took to the wind, "my path has always been the same, ever since I was a girl. Find a Prince, become a Queen. Now...I have nothing. My family's practically disowned me, my friends are too scared to actually speak to me. Everything I've ever known...gone."

"Well I'd think that was a good thing," Mal mused to herself, bumping Audrey with a shoulder as she sighed but smiled, "you have the freedom to do what you want. Go wherever, see what you've always wanted to see. Fall in love? It's all right there."

"Its a big world out there, Mal." Audrey whined slightly, "where do I even start?"

"You start by taking a step forward," Mal insisted, "visit the Isle, spend some time there. Book a cabin on a ship, I can hook you up. Take a train into the next kingdom and explore. Don't stay here if theres nothing for you."

"What about you?" Audrey pondered, "...and Ben?"

"Ben and I are getting married." Mal insisted, trying to force certainty into her tone but failing miserably, "I'll become Queen. Things will be...good."

"You want to be Queen as much as I want to be a Dragon," Audrey teased, "you're still having second thoughts about the wedding?"

"A bit." Mal admitted defeatedly, "It's not the same as it was when we first got together. It always seems like I'm second priority,"

"That's the life of a Queen sometimes, Mal." Audrey admitted, her brows furrowed downwards, "my parents spend weeks apart from each other, and only a few days together every blue moon. It's nearly impossible to get all of us in the same place unless it's something important."

"Really?" Mal's eyebrows lifted as Audrey nodded. She supposed this was one of the reasons the daughter of Sleeping Beauty was practically raised by her grandmother.

"Yeah. Ever wonder why my mom and dad never attend family day? Not important enough for them to cancel their other plans."

"How cruel," Mal hissed, unable to keep back her distain, "I mean, my mom was bad but she'd always show up. Or at least make a grand entrance for the sake of it."

"I'm used to it," Audrey admitted, waving off Mal's anger, "calm down, you smell like a forest fire."

"I can't help it. I mean, I thought our parents were..."

Mal was immediately shut up by a pair of lips on her own. Audrey, for once, had the upper hand, guiding Mal back down to the grass as she lay across her chest. Pulling up for a breath, Mal couldn't help but blink up at giant doe eyes, "wow..."

"Would you just shut up?" Audrey insisted with a haughty eye roll, "it's really fine."

"Sorry princess, but I can't let this go that easily."

Taking hold of the smaller girls waist, Audrey yelped as she was tossed down onto her back, Mal straddling her hips as she looked down on her prey. Never in her wildest dreams did she think this would happen. The daughter of her greatest rival, pinned under her body, scorching hot and waiting for the attack. Mal didn't disappoint.

When it was done, both girls were breathing heavily. Rolling to the side, Mal grunted against the grass. Their scents had mingled in the air, creating a collage of smells. Audrey was beside her, covered in red, rose like marks all across her skin. Her eyes were shut as she breathed, a smile curled up onto her lips as Mal took her fingers and held them.

"Any regrets?" The Dragon Girl asked after a moment, feeling her own pale skin which was now covered in small fang marks. Audrey didn't open her eyes as a small giggle escaped her.

"No, surprisingly. I'm quite satisfied. You?"

"Nope. Although you certainly leave a mark, Princess."

Sitting up at the same time, Mal fingered the love bits as Audrey continued to laugh, gathering up her clothing and tossing it back on. Hidden again in her oversized sweatshirt, Mal smiled at her as she looked out over the vast ocean. She looked serene out here, away from all of her other cares. Her face, normally so tense with worry or anger, was gentle. Walking up beside her, Mal snaked both arms around her waist, pulling her in close to her chest.

"Do you ever wonder if what's out there is as good as what's here?" Audrey pondered, "I mean...I certainly never thought _this_ would happen between us."

"Neither did I, but it happened. And I don't regret a single moment of it."

"What does that make us?" Audrey asked lightly, "I feel like we're more then just friends with benefits. I don't want to feel used, Mal."

"You won't ever be," the purple haired girl mumbled, rocking back and forth on her heels as they stood together in the soft breeze, "but I don't think I can do it."

"Us?" Audrey questioned, the hurt in her tone obvious as Mal shook her head.

"No, no. The wedding, being Ben's Queen? It's so much responsibility. I'm not sure if I even want that."

"It's your choice," Audrey mumbled, "you have one, you know."

"You do too." Looking out at the sparkling sea, Mal frowned, "what do you think you're gonna do?"

"I don't know." Audrey admitted, "but I don't want to worry about that anymore. It's getting late, I think we should head home before Ben figures out you're missing."

"He already knows," Mal grumbled unhappily, "we had a fight. Well, I mean...I had a fight with him. I don't think he knew we were fighting. But I flew off."

"Ah. And that's why you came to the library early." Audrey mused, leaning against Mal on the cliff side, "thanks for bringing me out here. I needed it."

"Yeah." Tightening her arms again around Audrey's waist, Mal was still amazed at how well she fit in her arms, "I did too."

...

Mal returned Audrey to the dorms just as the sun was breaking the horizon. It being a Saturday, the Dragon Girl was glad the Princess would be able to get some sleep as she glided back to the Starter Castle. Evie was a deep sleeper, so imagine Mal's surprise when she was caught red handed coming into the bedroom. The daughter of the Evil Queen was waiting for her, looking more then a little peeved.

"Oh...my gods, Evie..."

Startled by the presence of her friend in her room, Mal held a hand to her racing heart, "what are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Evie began harshly, standing slowly from her seat, "what are you doing!"

"I just went for a fly around the Kingdom, E, calm down." Holding up her hands as she fibbed, Evie's sculpted brow arched up into her hairline.

"Ben came to me last night after your date." Evie began again, not seeming to believe the lie as the two girls stood toe to toe, "he said you were having second thoughts about your relationship."

"...maybe I was?" Mal mumbled, "but I've cleared my head now, ok? I was just being overly sensitive."

Another lie. Two in a row, and Mal prayed Evie didn't catch on. Unfortunately, the Underworld had it out for her as Evie grabbed Mal's collar and yanked it down. Her dark eyes immediately widened upon the fang marks.

"Mal you didn't..." slowly meeting her friends eyes, Evie lifted a hand to her mouth, as the one holding Mal's collar fell go her side, "you cheated on Ben last night?"

"Cheated is a strong word." Mal defended immediately, realizing her error too late as Evie fell down to the bed and wrapped an arm around one of the bedposts.

"My life has become a TV sitcom," she croaked, "Mal, why would you do that! Ben loves you so much, he'll be heartbroken."

"I'm not gonna tell him about it!" Mal snapped irritably, "it was something I needed to do."

"You could have done anything else, Mal! Go scorch a field, or...or punch a wall. You didn't have to go find some...some..."

"Some what, E?" Mal felt defensive now as Evie sighed in frustration.

"You didn't need to find some lowlife to sleep away your problems. Ok? There, I said it."

Folding her arms with a pout, Mal tried to stay mad. She really, really did. But Evie was pouting, and instead of a comeback Mal could only chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You. You're cute when you get all protective."

"Ha ha," Evie laughed sarcastically, shaking her head as Mal fell down onto the bed beside her.

"If it's any consolation," Mal mumbled, staring up at the canopy of the bed, "I didn't sleep with just anybody. So not a lowlife."

"Well that's...something." Rolling over, Evie rested on an open hand as her ruby lips fought not to pull into a conniving smile, "so who was it?"

"Like I'd tell. My special night, my secret lover."

"Malll! Come on, you can't just tell me you're cheating on your fiancé and then not spill who you're sleeping with."

"I didn't tell you anything," Mal complained with a haughty smirk, "you assumed I was cheating."

"You have love bites all over your collar, Mal," Evie deadpanned, "and no I don't believe for a second it's dragon pox so don't even try it."

Rolling her eyes, Evie stroked her chin, "it wasn't Chad, was it?"

"What? Ew, no."

"Good, good. Just...wait," inhaling lightly, Evie's eyes widened, "no way."

"What way?"

"You...you cheated on Ben with another girl!"

Blinking, Mal tipped her head to one side. As nosy as Evie could be, the Dragon Girl couldn't doubt her power of perception.

"Uh..."

"You did! You did!" Bouncing on the mattress, Mal shook her head.

"How did you even know that?"

"Perfume," Evie stated simply, "you never smell like...roses." Evie's voice trailed off as Mal slapped a hand to her face. Damnit Audrey and her infatuation with rose scents. "You did not."

"I did."

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

"You mean you...and Audrey actually...?"

Nodding slightly, Evie felt her face in her best impression of a Renaissance painting.

"You and Audreyslept together. Wow...how long as that been going on?"

"Oh you know, three days?"

"Three days!" Sitting up rapidly and getting to her feet, Evie looked scandalized, and a bit jealous all at the same time, "you've been with Ben for what, seven months? And you haven't slept together. And yet you hang around Audrey for three days and already you've...well, done things. What kind of logic is that?"

"I dunno, E. I just have a charm with the Princesses." Smirking, Evie huffed annoyed as Mal chuckled, "jealous yet?"

"No! I'm not. It's just...she's Audrey. You guys hated one another three days ago. And now you're suddenly lovers?" Evie was pacing the floor now in a frenzy.

"She's not surface deep, E," Mal complained, "there's a lot more there then we give her credit for."

"Enough to make you cheaton the man who's about to become your husband?" Evie snapped quickly again, "Mal, what you're telling me makes zero sense. You can't fall in love in three days."

"Hey," holding up a finger, Mal stopped Evie's pacing, "I didn't say anything about us being in love."

"What?"

"You heard me," laying on her hands, Mal sighed as she shut her eyes, "I dunno what it is between us. But saying it's love is a bit of a stretch."

"So what is it then? You're about to give up your happily ever after for three days with...with her! Mal, get a grip."

"I have a grip," Mal snapped furiously, "this is the exactreason I didn't come to you in the first place."

Evie's jaw immediately clicked shut as Mal clenched her fists, "I've been trying to make it work, Evie. But I will always be a second priority in Ben's life. I don't need you, or anyone else, pushing me into a happily ever after that doesn't exist."

"So why her?"

Evie's question was soft as Mal huffed again, dropping her anger to her sides.

"Because Audrey is the only other person who can understand what it's like to be forced into a happily ever after, only to have it ripped out from under her." Running a hand over her purple hair, Mal shook her head angrily, "and it's all my fault. All of her hurt, all of her grief, it's my fault. She fell under the power of the scepter because of what I did to her, and yet..." trailing off, Mal found a smile on her lips, "she's still standing. Bearing the hurricane that I brought down on her life when I spelled Ben to love me."

"...Mal," reaching out a hand, Evie's hand came to rest on her shoulder, "that's love you're feeling."

"It's not! I love Ben..."

"No." Turning Mal around with her hands, Evie's face was soft as her smile curled upwards, "I know you and Ben have been fighting. I know things have been hard between you since before Cotillion. I'm...I'm sorry, for getting upset."

"...I know I love Ben, E." Mal croaked, "I have to."

"But you don't, Mal." Evie finished, "You love Audrey, I can tell. Even if you didn't mean for it to happen, it has. You care for Ben, yes, but it's not love."

"I don't know Evie. It doesn't feel like just...love. At least not what I thought love was supposed to be." Sinking down onto the bed, Mal grumbled at herself, "it almost feels more instinctual then that."

Not able to elaborate on Audrey's dragon transformation due to secrecy, the phrasing felt awkward as Evie sunk down beside her.

"Maybe it started as an infatuation. Something to distract you from your fighting with Ben, and this wedding." Taking Mal's hand, Evie squeezed it, "but you love Audrey. And as your best friend, I can officially say that."

"Maybe I do." Mal admitted finally, leaning heavily on her knees, "I never thought I'd say this, but can't imagine being without her. Not now."

"Then you need to get it figured out," Evie insisted gently, "Ben needs to know, Mal. You can't keep leading him on. That's cruel, both to him, and to Audrey."

"Yeah, I know." Sighing heavily, Mal glanced to Evie, "sleep in here tonight? Well, today, I guess."

"Of course. I want to know all of the details of your 'special' night."

Groaning slightly, Mal rolled her eyes as Evie laughed too. And as the sun beams poured through the windows, the Dragon Girl couldn't help but sigh. Was she really in love with Audrey?


	5. Chapter 5

...

...

"I can't believe you forgot about Family Day,"

Mal grunted as Evie tightened the back laces of her dress. The rest of the weekend had been uneventful. Mal had made up with the young king, but still had doubts. She didn't regret her night with Audrey, but she did feel guilty now being sure she had fallen out of love with Ben.

"I was reading," Mal complained lightly, yawning to demonstrate her point as Evie tugged again at the purple dress she had sewn earlier in the month for this very day.

"This is going to be the most important Family Day in all of Auradon history, and you spent the whole night reading."

Evie wasn't wrong. This was the first time parents of VK's had been allowed to come to Family Day. No doubt Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella would come to support Dizzy. Dr. Facilier would come to be with Freddie and Celia, and Mr. Smee would definitely be excited to see his boys. Mal just desperately hoped nothing went wrong like the last few Family Day's had.

"It's not my fault the Dragonary is so interesting," Mal said again, "did you know Auradon used to be filled with Dragon Beasts?"

"Dragon Beasts?" Evie queried, a hint of 'not caring' in her tone as Mal nodded and continued anyway.

"Yeah. They were dragon shifters like mom and I. They lived all over the Kingdom."

"I didn't know." Evie said, poking Mal with the end of a pin, causing her to yelp, "what happened to them?"

"Dunno. The book doesn't say exactly, but maybe I can research a bit more later."

Evie poked Mal on purpose with the pin again as she leveled her dark eyes at the Dragon Girl.

"That's not priority. Family Day first, then you have to tell Ben your feelings."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Nodding slightly as Evie turned back to adjusting her gown, Mal's eyes shifted to the open book on her bed. She had stayed in the dorm for the whole weekend, just perusing the Dragonary. She had stopped on the section about mating last night, and planned to keep reading after the mess Family Day was sure to be.

"There, you look beautiful,"

"Thanks E. So do you."

"Of course." Fluttering her long lashes, Mal hopped down from the fitting box as she gravitated back to the bed. Maybe she could get a chapter in before they had to...

"Mal! Don't even think about it,"

Stopping her short walk, Mal groaned unhappily, "Ben is probably already waiting on you. Come on." Taking hold of Mal's pale wrist, the girl rolled her eyes as she was pulled out of the dorm. Family Day celebrations were already in full swing down in the courtyard. The VK families stood out like a sore thumb, keeping to one shady corner and chatting between themselves. The rest of the families wandered aimlessly. No doubt Ben was with his parents as Mal left Evie to her own mother (yes, the Evil Queen had come and was lurking somewhere), and gravitated towards the punch bowl.

Immediately, the scent of vanilla and strawberries hit her. Audrey was standing with a paper cup in her hands. Despite the warm weather, she wore a long pink sweater that fell to her knees, white jeans and pink converse. On her head was a large floppy hat with a gaudy ribbon, and her normally beautiful eyes were shielded by a pair of sunglasses.

"Audrey," Mal greeted her softly, not sure if she was currently on earth. Turning slightly, the Princess smiled.

"Hey Mal. Sorry, I didn't even smell you. I was somewhere else for a moment."

"Don't worry about it. How...uh, how are you?"

"Well, I'm scorching in this outfit. That's something," Audrey admitted, jerking her head towards her Grammy who was chatting easily with Cinderella, "Grammy is being particularly cranky today, probably because of all the VK families that are here."

"Let me guess. They are tainting the goodness?" Mal asked with a laugh, pouring herself some punch as Audrey snorted.

"Something like that. How are all of your new recruits doing? Big change."

"I think Dizzy and the twins are fine. I haven't seen Celia or Freddie yet so I'm guessing they're off causing trouble somewhere. Uma, Gil and Harry skipped out to go sailing around the Isle instead."

"I'd love to be anywhere but here," Audrey admitted, groaning slightly as her grandmother casually dropped her name, "I'm being beckoned. See you later?"

"Yeah. I have some information on dragons you might like to know."

"Great. I think your _puppy_ is looking for you. Better get over there."

Glancing up slightly, Ben was indeed coming through the crowd. Tightening her fingers around the edge of the table, Ben smiled as he saw her.

"Mal, there you are."

"Hey Ben," dodging a kiss from the King, he seemed a bit puzzled as Mal brushed it away quickly, "great turn out, huh?"

"Yeah." Nodding slowly, Ben shook off Mal's romantic rejection and fell back into his usual face, "who knows, maybe they'll actually start talking."

"Wouldn't that be something." Mal chuckled, her smile instantly vanishing as a new scent assaulted her. It was acidic and domineering. Familiar. Glancing around Ben, Audrey had gone stiff beside her grandmother, looking the same direction as Mal. The scent was followed by gasps of guests, and King Beast's loud beastly growl as a black cloaked figure glided across the grass.

"I'm baaaaack!" Maleficent announced, Dragon Eye in one hand as she stood amongst the party, "what an unenthusiastic bunch you all are, huh? Ha!"

"Maleficent," Beast hissed, only to be silenced by the dark fairy's hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm not here to cause trouble, not this time. This is Family Day, isn't it? And I am family."

"Maleficent is right, dad," Ben spoke up, the tremble in his voice obvious as Maleficent grinned wickedly at him, "Maleficent, welcome back to Auradon."

"Ah, at least one person gets it." The woman chuckled, holding out her hands as Mal left Ben's side to address her mother in bewilderment, "my, my you certainly have come into your heritage. My little Mal, finally a dragon."

"Mom," Mal started, "how are you here?"

"You have such little faith in me," Maleficent said, tapping Mal on the nose with a long nail, "I may be the evilest of them all, but I've been watching closely. And though I'm not here to cause trouble today, I'm still your mother."

Staring blankly at the woman, she merely scoffed, "I've come to see who Dragon Eye has chosen for you mate! Silly girl."

"Wait, what?" Eyebrows popping up, Maleficent nodded enthusiastically as she caressed her beloved staff. A staff that not long ago had nearly cursed Auradon into an eternity of sleep.

"Yes, yes my dear Dragon Eye has been telling me all about the mate he has chosen for you. Beautiful, strong willed, and almost as wicked as me."

"Mal and I are to be married," Ben said awkwardly. Looking him over from where she stood, Maleficent just shook her head.

"Don't be silly, Mal wouldn't marry you! Although you are very, very handsome. No, its someone else."

Turning around in her cloaks, Maleficent scanned the crowd. Mal did as well, her eyes falling instantly on Audrey. The Princess was standing beside her grandmother, the woman looking ready to pass out at any moment. Maleficent saw the young Princess too, and her eyes went alight. "Interesting," making her way over, Mal couldn't help but roll her head as Audrey was pulled out from her grandmothers protection. Staring down at her, the Princess looked stricken with fear as Maleficent stared at her. "Not who I was expecting, so much irony. But...I can see it. Oh yes, you've made some terrible mistakes in the past, haven't you little one?"

"Stay away from my granddaughter, monster!" Leah cried, only to step back suddenly as Maleficent waved her off.

"This doesn't concern you. Now hush, mummy is working."

"Mom," Mal groaned in embarrassment, gasping suddenly as the woman removed Audrey's disguise in one swipe of an arm. Left in nothing but her skin and the workout clothes she wore under her sweater, her black patches of scales and horns were revealed to all. Leah immediately screamed in panic, stumbling backwards as Audrey cried out.

"Hm, you haven't come into your powers yet." Maleficent said, gently holding Audrey's face in her hand. Eyes glowing for a moment, Audrey's own irises flickered as the witch got into her mind.

"Leave her alone!" Ben called out, only to be thrown back as there was a large gust of wind and smoke. Maleficent had transformed into a dragon right before their eyes, wings outspread as some of the guests screamed in panic.

"Alright dear, hold still. Mummy is going to help you."

Grasping Audrey by the shoulders with her claws, the two took off into the air. The young Princesses screeches of panic made Mal wince, the Dragon girl kicking into a run after them. Taking a step to transform, Ben's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Mal no, it's to dangerous."

"But where are they!"

The crowd of onlookers all stared at the sky, waiting for something to happen. Mal herself wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but her instincts were going haywire. When Maleficent flew overhead and transformed back to herself, her smile was wide and mischievous. Audrey was not with her. Then, Mal's heart thundered as a new winged creature flew fast and low across the sky. She was shaky on the descent, pink mane waving like a rippling river. Ducking down as Audrey soared in full dragon form over them, her body hit the ground a little ways away and rolled in the grass.

"Yes! Yes!" Crying out in joy, Mal pulled away from Ben and transformed quickly, the guests quickly scrambling out of her way as she glided easily to where the princess-turned dragon had crash landed. Watching her slowly get up off the ground, Audrey shook herself of dirt.

'You did it, Audrey!' Mal cried in excitement, bumping necks with the other girl, 'you're a Dragon!'

'I hate your mom!' Audrey hissed angrily, her muzzle snapping in irritation. 'I've never been so scared in my life! She's a maniac dropping someone like that!' To calm her, Mal slammed her forehead against Audrey's in a dragon's version of a kiss. Reciprocating somewhat tiredly, the two stayed like that for a while, just happy the other was alright.

"Alright, children. Alright! Enough PDA!" Maleficent called, drawing both girls attention. Smoke engulfing them both, Mal was holding Audrey close when they fell back into their human bodies again. Extending her arms to look at them, Audrey cried out happily.

"I'm me again!" She cheered, "look Mal, no more scales!"

"I liked the scales," Mal pouted, "and you needto look at your hair."

Picking up a curled lock, Audrey's eyes widened at the dark pastel pink color it had taken on.

"Awe man! And I just had this dye job done too. Ugh!"

"I kinda like it," Mal said, holding Audrey close as they gently touched foreheads, "gives you an edge."

"M-Mal?"

Ben's voice broke the peace as Audrey hid her face from view as Mal frowned. The young king looked completely broken, and rightly so as his own fiancé had been going behind his back.

"As much as I hate to break up this touching moment," Maleficent interrupted before anything could start, she brushed past Ben in her long black cloaks, "we have things we need to do. Come!"

Watching as Maleficent transformed, Mal gently pulled on Audrey's hand, a sadness and guilt welled in her gut. Transforming, Mal flapped into the air, and Audrey followed soon after (if a bit clumsily) as the two younger dragons took off to follow Maleficent away from Family Day.

...

...

"_Are you ok, Mal_?" Audrey asked, the two dragons flying side by side, with Maleficent in front creating a draft which they now glided.

"_I feel bad...for breaking Ben's heart_." She admitted, admiring Audrey's large brown eyes, "_but I don't love him_."

"_Of course you don't_," Maleficent cut in suddenly, head swiveling to look at them both, "_dragon instincts are the strongest in the animal kingdom. You should know that Mal, if you read the gift I gave you_".

"_That was you_?" Mal asked in surprise. Maleficent just tossed her head without a word, banking downwards towards the Enchanted Lake. Following suit, Audrey still had trouble and crash landed into the water as Mal snickered at her, landing gracefully beside her mom. "Your landings could use some work, Princess." Mal teased, transforming back into herself as she stood in the shallows of the lake beside Maleficent.

"Not funny," Audrey grumbled, paddling her way over and hauling herself to stand by Mal, "I only just figured this out, ok? And it wasn't the best experience."

"Oh tush, it wasn't that bad." Maleficent insisted with another hand wave, "you got it on the first try, dearie. I would have just kept dropping you until you got it."

Mal sniggered again as Audrey lost a shade of color in her face, hiding a bit behind her lover as Maleficent lifted her sleeves, "now, onto the ceremony."

"I'm sorry, the what?" Mal's brows lifted as Maleficent summoned Dragon Eye to her hand.

"Did you not read the Dragonary?"

"I...did. Until the mating chapter."

"Mallory Bertha, I expected more."

Jaw open, it was Audrey's turn to snigger as Mal stared awestruck before her mother. She had always claimed she'd reveal her name when it was time. When she proved herself. Mallory? That was so...girly.

"Mallory Bertha?" Audrey snickered, only to receive a light elbow to the ribs from the girl in question.

"Shut it. I only just found out."

"I think it's charming," Audrey insisted, smiling as Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes it's all very touching. But can we get on with it? As you are unofficially mated already — cheeky girls — we need to get this done, snappy, snappy."

"What exactly are we doing?" Mal asked, still not liking the taste of Mallory on her tongue a Maleficent just scoffed at her.

"Stop talking missy and I'll tell you. Now hold out your dominant hand. Go on,"

Shrugging, Mal reached out her right hand. Audrey reached out her left.

"You're left handed?" Mal asked curiously, to which Audrey nodded.

"Since I was born." She said, turning back to Maleficent. Quick as a whip, something sharp dragged across their palms. Yelping in surprise, Mal pulled back her hand to watch a cut slowly open, and begin to bleed.

"What the..."

"Shhh, no talking," Maleficent hissed, grabbing both girls arms and forcing them together. A link between them created by hands and forearms, Mal could feel Audrey's dragon blood searing her skin. Audrey's crumpled face told Mal that she too was experiencing the burn, "_Ad astra per aspera_." Maleficent said, holding Dragon Eye over their linked hands as it glowed brightly, "_Factum fieri infectum non potest_."

Feeling their arms burn even more then before, Mal felt Audrey's fingers clasp tightly into her skin. It felt like that first night all over again, when she had been in pain, and cried out in fear. Now, just a week after, they stood with linked arms, bearing the same pain together. "As the mother dragon," Maleficent spoke in English, touching the place where Mal and Audrey's blood combined between their hands, "I condone this match, and give it my blessing. To continue long, to continue well, and to be fully unbroken, so long as you both walk this earth. _Ad meliora_."

Glancing up with her eyes, Maleficent waved her free hand, "Mal?"

"Uh..._ad meliora_."

"_Ad meliora_." Audrey repeated when green eyes landed on her. Nodding, Maleficent pulled back her hand. Watching their fingers, the blood between them shimmered and vanished.

"There. All done."

Pulling away, both girls observed their arms and palms. Only long slash like scars remained in the skin, faded to much to be obvious. "You are now mated officially for life, blessed by yours truly."

"For life?" Mal asked, "like...marriage?"

"Well if you want to say it like that," Maleficent insisted, "then yes. With me as your witness, you're now mated for life to your counterpart. Congratulations, I have no confetti."

"Well, from one marriage to another," Mal pondered under her breath, feeling Audrey saddle up beside her as she smiled.

"So, mated for life? How does that sound to you _Mallory_."

"Just awful," Mal chuckled humorously, "I'm running away from my future husband, only to gain a wife. How does that work?"

Laughing slightly, Audrey smiled a bit as Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes how nice. But there is one more thing you need to do before the dawn tomorrow."

Glancing up at the fairy, Mal knitted her brows.

"You mean the blood and blessing wasn't enough?"

"Not quite." Gaining a certain look on her narrow face, Mal's neck suddenly turned to fire.

"Oh."

"Yes. So I will leave you newly mated dragonesses to it."

Watching the woman transform and take off into the quickly darkening sky, Mal turned to look at Audrey. But she had slipped away, standing at the edge of the Enchanted Lake. Turning to look over her shoulder, the Princess gave Mal a toothy grin which made the fire in her gut rage with need.

"Well? Are you coming or not?"

Slipping into the water, Mal watched a black bra appear on the edge of the gazebo nearby as she pursed her lips hungrily. This time at least, she didn't need to feel so guilty.

...

...

**A/N: Oooooohhhh...did that just happen? A: Yes it did. I'll go more into dragon details in the next chapter, as well as what Ben and Evie think of this mess. Only a few chapters left I think before I'll wrap up this story! It wasn't supposed to be this long anyway. As always, thanks for reading my lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6

...

...

Mal was nervous. More then nervous actually, she was completely terrified. Pacing the length of the steps leading into the Palace of Auroria, her once again blonde and purple hair blew about delicately in the breeze. It had been exactly two years since her and Audrey were bonded, and what a turbulent two years it had been.

Evie was good at damage control on her best days, but Ben was still hurt and angry. As he should have been, Mal would have been concerned if he wasn't upset (she cheated on him with his ex-girlfriend, after all). The girl was surprised he didn't up and banish her from Auradon all together that night. But, thankfully, they just had a violent argument and parted ways. Of course Ben was Ben, and didn't hold grudges for long even in the worst of circumstances. So he got back in touch a few months after graduation to mend bridges.

It took even longer for Audrey's circumstances to improve. Her grandmother convinced Aurora and Phillip to strip her title, leaving her nothing to live on. Of course Audrey was hysterical about it, as a Princess would be, but overall Mal thought it went pretty well. Maleficent gladly took both of them in, and they lived outside of Auradon at her castle. It was nearly a year before Audrey was even allowed back into Auroria, and three months more before Aurora and Phillip welcomed their daughter back into their lives. Of course, knowing they were going to be Grandparents may have helped with that transition. That and Leah had passed away (finally).

Both Mal and Audrey had been struck dumb when they found out Dragons didn't reproduce by the 'normal' means.

"Oh no, if that were the case dragons would have died out much sooner as 75% of us are females." Maleficent had cackled, using her magic to check Audrey as she smiled, "there's a babe in there alright."

Mal actually had to catch her poor wife who fell in a dead faint right afterwards.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Mal asked Audrey that same night, the two of them laying side by side. Audrey just shook her head, a hand on her stomach as naturally as she fiddled with her hair.

"No. I don't think anyone is ever ready to be a parent. What about you?" Glancing at one another in the dark, Mal pursed her lips.

"I'm willing to do it," she admitted, "I didn't think I was ready when we found out, but, I think I'd like to start a family. I mean, neither of us have titles to worry about. No ruling of kingdoms. We could just be regular parents."

"You don't think I'm going to give birth to an egg or something, do you?" Audrey asked, causing Mal to dissolve into a fit of laugher.

Of course things got a bit more...tedious, as the birth progressed. Audrey moved back into the Palace at Auroria to get the right medical attention, while Mal made midnight grocery runs for her wife (who was no longer a diehard vegan). Ice cream, vegetables, fruits and meats. It was an interesting mix and match of foodstuff in the months leading up to the fateful night.

"Who knew pregnant people ate so much." Mal complained to Evie one day, watching the blue haired girl cradle her own baby boy, while also sketching at the same time, "did you eat a lot when you got pregnant?"

"Mmm, not particularly," Evie said, shifting her son slightly as he began to fidget, "But I was a very cranky pregnant woman."

"I can only imagine," Mal chuckled, earning a whack to the side of the head from her best friend. She gladly held onto Indie that evening, just to feel what it would be like to hold her own little boy or girl. It was a blissful feeling.

The next afternoon, Mal found herself out of the palace again. Audrey slept heavily during the day, and was mainly active at night during the pregnancy so Mal found herself taking day trips out for the sake of entertainment. Surprisingly, she found herself sharing a cup of tea with Belle. Of course the woman still had some hostility against her for breaking up with Ben, but, she was also a mother and her curiosity obviously overwhelmed her anger.

"...are you going to hold a christening?" Belle asked lightly, sipping her tea as Mal fingered the rim of her teacup, "it's very traditional."

"I'm not sure," Mal told the woman honestly, "mom has already called dibs on being godmother, but since both Audrey and I hold no status in Auradon anymore, I'm not sure if holding a big party would be wise. I mean, it's a little unorthodox as it is."

"People won't come to accept it if you hide," Belle told Mal softly, "I know how strange this must be. But your child will grow up in a world which may not be accepting of them." Shifting slightly where she sat, Queen Belle frowned even deeper, "I may not be your mother, but the sooner Auradon comes to terms with this birth, the easier it will be in the future. Not just for them, but for you and Audrey as well."

"I understand," smiling, Mal nodded, "I'll talk to Audrey. See what she wants to do."

"I think that would be wise. And...you will bring the baby here to visit? I know it's been a bit rocky since family day, but Ben's been talking nonstop about you, and it's been such a long time since I held a baby."

"I'll see what I can do, your majesty." Mal chuckled, feeling some tension between them lift, and things shift into a more comfortable atmosphere.

Of course, that comfortable atmosphere only lasted a few weeks before it was time. That's how Mal was here now, pacing out in front of the palace in a frenzy. She had gotten herself kicked out of their shared suite, and was now waiting for the moment. Glancing up as a black car swiftly rolled up to the curb, Ben, Jay, Carlos and Evie exited.

"Thank goodness you guys are here," Mal breathed, grunting as Evie practically tackle hugged her, "I'm freaking out."

"Has it happened yet?" Ben asked, seemingly breathless, "pease tell me we didn't miss it?"

"No, not yet." Releasing Evie, Mal hugged all of her friends in turn, "mom is upstairs with Aurora and the three fairies."

"How long has it been?" Evie asked, keeping hold of Mal's hands as she shook.

"Uh, a while? It's all be a crazy blur honestly."

Blinking, Mal felt a shift in her instincts as she swiveled. Eyes flashing, her heart stuttered. "I think it's time."

Rushing back through the doors with her friends hot on her heels, Mal resisted her urge to transform while inside. Aurora had been very specific that there was to be no dragon shedding on her carpets. Reaching the door, Mal's ears picked up on a baby cry as she exhaled long and deep. Glancing back at her friends, all four gave a thumbs up as the former villain entered the room. It smelled heavily of sweat, and Flora had opened a window to let in the air. Aurora sat by the bedside, dabbing at Audrey's sparkling chest. She was breathing heavily, head fallen to one side exhaustedly.

"Mal."

Glancing up, Maleficent loomed in the shadows. In her arms was a bundle of pink blankets. It wasn't necessarily a vision Mal thought she'd ever see. Seeing someone like the Mistress of All Evil carrying something as delicate as a babe in her spindly hands. Taking a few steps forward, the woman felt the babe's weight pass into her arms. The baby girl was heavy, more so then Evie's child as she stared down at her in complete wonder.

The child had tiny little protrusions on her head, as well as a bridge of black scales down her nose and over her eyes. She even had a tuft of brown hair sprouted on her scalp.

"Hi...hi there, baby." Feeling the tears Well up in her lids, Mal inhaled deeply. The baby smelled like cinnamon with a mix of pine, "welcome to the world."

"...Mal..."

Turning slightly, Mal moved towards the bed. Audrey's eyes were dilated to an impressive degree, her cheeks and forehead still a bright red from her efforts as Mal sunk down to sit beside her.

"Hey, look who I have."

Holding out the bundle, the baby immediately stirred. Eyes still closed she reached out for her mother, who gently took the bundle and held her close, "she's perfect."

"She has little scales..." Audrey chuckled, rubbing her fingers down the little patch with a smile, "Cameron...I'd like to name her Cameron."

"That's a beautiful name," Aurora complemented, still wiping sweat from her daughters brow as she began to nod off, "sleep, rest. We'll be here in the morning."

Watching her wife fall asleep, Mal gently took Cameron back into her arms.

"Can someone let my friends know it's ok to come in? Quietly?"

Smiling, Fauna did the honor of opening the door. Evie was the first one in, as expected, followed by Jay and Carlos. Not being familiar with babies, the two boys just looked on from a slight distance, while Evie happily fondeled the new addition to the dragon brood. Ben stood awkwardly in the doorway, not sure where to be. "Ben, it's alright." Mal said, waving for her ex to come closer, "come see this."

"A-are you sure? I mean...Audrey..."

"Would he just fine with it," Mal finished, gently passing Cameron into Ben's arms as he shifted slightly to accommodate. The little dragon girl immediately gripped the front of his shirt, cooing slightly as the kings eyes lit up with joy.

"There, see? She likes you."

"She's so small," Ben mumbled, beginning to cry as the adults left the room without a word, "Mal...I'm so happy for you."

"You know how sorry I am," Mal mumbled to him, leaning on his shoulder as she gently touched Cameron's nose with a finger, "Audrey and I talked. We think you should be the Godfather."

"Really?" Ben asked wistfully, "you'd let me...do that?"

"Yeah. Our little family is a bit unconventional, and things are kinda weird. But if you're ok with that,"

Smiling again, Ben nodded and felt Cameron roll around in his arms, hands clenching slightly.

"I'd love to be the godfather. Thank you so much, Mal."

"Of course. And as godfather, could you watch Cameron for a bit? I'd like to make sure my mate is ok."

"Sure Mal."

Nodding slightly, Ben left the room with Evie, Jay and Carlos as the door closed softly. Moving to the bedside, Mal slipped under the covers, pulling Audrey closer. Her strawberry and vanilla scent had returned, soaked into her skin and hair as Mal rested her chin in the crook of her neck. Everything seemed to be fine, heartbeat was fine, breathing was normal.

"I can't believe we're here." Mal mumbled to the unconscious woman, who merely shifted slightly closer in response, "to think we were sworn enemies once. And now we're here. Life's kinda backwards like that."

Audrey just mumbled slightly in response as Mal smiled at her, tucking a damp brown curl behind her ear, "I'm glad it's messy."

"...I am too..."

Audrey's voice was quiet in the dark of the room as Mal pulled her closer, smiling. Together in the quiet, the Dragon girl smiled broadly. Things would be ok from now on. She just knew it.

**A/N: This wasn't my best ending. But inspiration is like the tide, in and out. This needed to get finished. And though I wanted to go into more detail with this chapter it feels too forced and I hate sitting on it. So here it is :) the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who read this story, I hope you enjoyed! Until next time lovelies. **

**-Rose **


End file.
